In the drilling and completion industry it is often desirable to utilize what is known to the art as tripping balls for a number of different operations requiring pressure up events. As is known to one of skill in the art, tripping balls are dropped at selected times to seat in a downhole ball seat and create a seal there. The seal that is created is often intended to be temporary. After the operation for which the tripping ball was dropped is completed, the ball is removed from the wellbore by reverse circulating the ball out of the well; drilling the ball out of the well; etc. In general, each of the prior art methods for removing a tripping ball from a wellbore requires action beyond what one of skill in the art would term a single trip and yet single trip is one of the things ubiquitously desired by well operators. Since tripping ball operations are plentiful, constructions and methods that would allow them to be used in a single trip operation would be well received by the art.